Category talk:Candidates for deletion
Please use this page to discuss pages that have been labeled for deletion. Billy's Toys I've discovered that Helicopter Sheep ,one of the toys from Tin Toy, is a candidate for deletion. Instead of deleting the pages for Billy's toys I think we should delete the Billy's Toys page itself. The main reason for this is because i feel that it is hard to tell which toy is which and the seperate pages seem to give more info than the page featuring all of the toys. SpaghettiCatfish 18:12, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Toy Story Franchise Character Table That page should be deleted. It doesn't show TONS of characters such as Troikas,Troll,Mr Mic,etc. Green Army Men vs. Bucket O Soldiers Which of these is correct? I see a toy was made of these called Bucket O Soldiers? So is that the correct title? If so, these various Bucket O Soldier pages listed under the Candidates for deletion page need sorted, so all of the pages that each one links to are grouped under only one of them. So each of the pages that link to those need edited to refer to whatever we decide on. - RaptorWiki 11:54, July 22, 2010 (UTC) *The Bucket O Soldiers are the generic name for the product, and Green Army Men describes the characters themselves, and that fits the article better. -SlashMan 12:19, July 22, 2010 (UTC) ::OK. Well there are still multiple Bucket O Soldier pages that are linked to that need fixed then, I guess. Maybe I'll try to fix later. Anyone else feel free to fix in the meantime. I'll then delete the pages that are not needed. - RaptorWiki 14:10, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Deluded Buzz (Toy Story 3) Please see the Talk page for this. What are your thoughts on this page? - RaptorWiki 11:14, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :Yea, both deluded and spanish buzz should just be sub-sections under Buzz's page. Thanks. --Jeff (talk) 02:17, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Category:Andy's Toys and Category:Bonnie's Toys Does anyone think we should keep these 2 categories? Really, almost all of Andy's toys will also be Bonnie's. Does someone see a good use of this type of category? --Jeff (talk) 02:32, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :I don't believe they are necessary. - RaptorWiki 11:12, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Life Is a Highway I ask that Life Is a Highway be deleted because an article at Life is a Highway already existed before it. The difference is a capitalized "Is". Dogman15 01:57, July 5, 2010 (UTC) :I redirected Life Is a Highway to Life is a Highway, just in case someone tries it. Thanks! --Jeff (talk) 01:42, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Three Barbie Singers I think Three Barbie Singers should be deleted since it's already covered on the Barbie page (not to mention that one of them could be the Barbie from Toy Story 3). I'm also cleaning up the Green Army Men Pages, so some of the unnecessary redirects might need to go. -SlashMan 02:08, July 20, 2010 (UTC) :Deleted. Just mark those pages with the template as you're cleaning them up and someone will hopefully get rid of them. I'm not sure why we need so many pages and redirect pages. I don't think people are going to search for them like "Sarge and bucket of Soldiers". Maybe Green army men, Sarge, Bucket of Soldiers (or Bucket O Soldiers), but having them together? It doesn't seem like it, at least to me. So thanks for taking this on and cleaning it up! --Jeff (talk) 02:45, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Why delete redirect pages? Excuse me, I would like to ask, but is there a good, valid reason why redirect pages should be deleted? It makes me lost if links that take me to a redirect end up on a page considered for deletion, and the problem will not be solved until those links are updated to direct to its proper destinations. --Longliveaki 02:40, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Toy Story 2 (original storyline) I don't necessarily think this should be deleted. I went to a lot of trouble writing down the plot from the early script that was found and thought it had a lot of interesting stuff that was worth having on here for the sake of the history of the film. And I wanted to make it it's own page because I knew it would take up a lot of space on the main Toy Story 2 page and I didn't want to make it bigger than it is. If anything, at least consider keeping some link to the script. --Nick102 02:58, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Toy Story (series) Okay, maybe the article is just a blank page with a delete template, but Toy Story is the largest Pixar series so far. I think the series should have it's own page. My first edit didn't count because I accidentally clicked "Publish" when I was editing. The second try, I was trying to improve the article, but it was reverted again! SeanWheeler 21:12, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Delete I'm not sure why you brought the discussion here but like I said, the page isn't necessary. Another user asked to create a "Toy Story series" page. RaptorWiki politely replied no. --Aaron 21:18, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Keep and Improve SeanWheeler 21:12, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Comments UPDATE: RaptorWiki said he was only suggesting contributing to the articles. He said the article is okay now. SeanWheeler 23:02, August 4, 2011 (UTC) :Let's only discuss this on the Talk:Toy Story (series) page. It's confusing to be talking about the same topic in 2 locations. --Jeff (talk) 23:40, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Daniel Floyd I do think there is enough information to assume Daniel Floyd works as an animator at Pixar Canada I am aware that his website lists himself as just a student of animation but he does refer to his working at Pixar Canada in his lecture series here (at around 3:53), an interview here , and on his LinkedIn page here (right beneath his name). If you would like me to link them, please let me know how and I'll do it post haste. If that is insufficeint, I understand if the page is deleted. UPDATE: if you go to the Pixar Canada site, on the 'apprentices' page here go down to the box where it says 'Julie Pantoja', click on the arrow inside that box that points to the left and you will see a short blurb by him. ThroughGlassEyes 05:43, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Japanese Toilet Assistant Cartoon I think this character is a real character. After all, it is a car, that speak i'ts seen in Cars 2. Cars4ever 14:15, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Lemons groups I believe the Gremlin, Hugos, Pacers and Trunkovs pages should not be deleted. These are groups of the Lemons which makes up half of the story in Cars 2 :It is true their alliance as the "lemons" is apparently somewhat unnatural and that normally they are independent entities (Tomber comments "Gremlin, Pacer, Hugo and Trunkovs never get together.") But I am just unsure if it worthy to have a page for each of them, which I feel would pretty much repeat what's already on the Lemons page without adding anything... Not sure, we don't have notability policies on here. --Gray Catbird (talk) 22:10, April 10, 2014 (UTC) Joel Murray I noticed the Joel Murray page was deleted. He voiced Don Carlton a major character in Monsters University. --User:A113Pixar 1981 1981 Page 63 of the book The Pixar Touch by David A. Price discusses how "one evening in 1981" the name Pixar was conceived Be yourself, not the position (talk) 04:03, October 25, 2015 (UTC)ibcarlo LuLu Ebeling This appears to be a false nomination by User:Mehmet Selim Tem, who apparently has never made any other contribution. I propose that the notice simply be removed. — RobertATfm (talk) 16:30, April 12, 2017 (UTC) Sesame Street and File:Sesame street exposed (roasted) Suspected fanon by User:Qifhnvakflsnvieqkfhanofidslvkfsahdnv, who also vandalised this category's main page (reverted by me, of course). — evilquoll (talk) 21:20, February 11, 2019 (UTC) :The same user has just now vandalised the Sesame Street page by removing the delete tag without proper discussion. I think it should be speedily deleted without further delay. — evilquoll (talk) 21:34, February 11, 2019 (UTC)